User talk:Ultimateanime
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gohanfan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Billybobdafunnie guay's sister page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello: Hiya! it's me again, i've already saw your talk with Billy, could you tell him that i send all the info to wiki? soon we will know what to do.~''The Maverick 013'' 19:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if i sounded annoying. OK. I'm glad you understood, this whole situation is a bit... messed up. Anyway, tell your bro that there's no need to vandalize, it will only make him look bad and will simply be reverted. Have a nice time in here : ) and happy editing! ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) YO! i've already recived an answer from wikia, they want Billy to personaly contacts them, here's the link: http://gohanfan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general They also suggest to use the option "forgot password" to send a new password to his e-mail. Hope this help. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) well dbzfan555 already hacked him and billy is grounded for a month A whole month O_O? i know a bad grade it's something every parent hates but...anyway. Could you be his replacement? there's no administrator here there's nobody here and only few articles, you are free to create your own ones, canon or fanon, serious or comedic. Oh, by the way, your name is SO long LoL, may i call you Jenny or Sis or... something? ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) jenny is fine. and yes. Hiya Jenny! sorry for not being on chat, timing is so hard on a small wiki! LoL. If you want to discuss something leave a message on my talk page, lenght is not important, and thanks for adding me to your friend's list on DB Fanon wiki and for the characters blog on Ultra DB wiki :) and finally, so sorry for your divorce on DB wiki. ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) your welcome, your welcome and it's fine What happened to the front page?!!! i'll revert it to its original state if you don't mind. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's done XD! hope those vandals never return...(and i fixed the poll too). ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah. and thanks! First, about the vandalized poll, everything is fixed now :). About the second comment, apparently made by you, WHAT are you talking about?! ( if the comment wasn't yours contact me) ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Today i finally figured what you were talking about, i didn't noticed earlier because this User from Community Central fixed everything before i noticed (check his contributions). I can ensure you i'm innocent, also, i recived a mail from wiki with the direction to ask for sysop rights so could you become an admin? ~''The Maverick 013'' 02:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!: It has been so long... sorry for being kinda late, i've been inactive for a very extended period but i'll try to make a comeback. I thank you so much for adopting the wiki, by the way, since a wasn't on internet these days, can you tell me what happened with SOPA? i've heard it finally stopped. ~''The Maverick 013'' 20:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) O.K. thanks anyway. Is it something wrong with your sig or that's how it's supposed to be? did you make it in another wiki? oh and how's Billy? ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks! but, there's someone who actually comes here anymore? ~''The Maverick 013'' 04:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC)